


Encounters

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris finds the whole situation hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://christig428.livejournal.com/profile)[**christig428**](http://christig428.livejournal.com/) 's birthday! Happy Birthday my lovely! (sorry you're pressie is late) - this is so random and has no beta so I hope you enjoy this. -mwah- :3

“I saw that picture you tweeted you little shit.”

Kris smirks into the phone. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Don't play innocent with me, Allen.”

“What can I say?” Kris shrugs out of his jacket. “All the attention was on your facial hair I figured I'd spread some of the heat.”

“ _Sure_. It has nothing to do with the fact that you hate my goatee?”

Kris refuses to comment on that fact. I mean, it's not his fault if he laughs every time he sees Adam now. It's mostly the fact that each new picture he sees of Adam, the facial hair is somehow different in style or colour. He blames Adam entirely for his ridiculousness.

“Silence says so much, Kristopher.”

“Look... what do you want me to say?” It isn't going to go in his favour that even _now_ he can't stop laughing.

“I want you to say that you love my goatee.”

Kris laughs so hard that he misses the bed when he goes to sit down. He is going to have a huge bruise on his ass tomorrow but it will be so worth this moment. He can imagine Adam's face in full bitch mode right now, arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

“If you don't stop laughing I'll hang up.”

Kris takes a few deep breaths and tries to regain his composure. He doesn't bother moving from the floor, just happily lying listening to Adam's huffy breathing. “Where are you?”

“I'm on my way home...”

“Come over.” Kris whispers it. They don't usually do this, not without serious planning. Their impromptu meetings are somewhat frowned upon. But Kris doesn't care too much right now, he misses Adam like crazy.

“Do you promise not to laugh when you see me?”

“I refuse to make promises I can't keep.”

The lines goes dead. But Kris knows Adam will be there within the hour.

–

It in fact only takes Adam half an hour to get to Kris's apartment. Adam doesn't give Kris a chance to laugh because as soon as he has the door open Adam is on him. Kris really does love Adam and how easily distracted he is, it also helps that Kris needs little convincing to go along with it.

It's only now when he is wrapped around Adam, slowly trailing his fingers across Adam's bare chest does he bother to look up and take in Adam's face. He giggles into Adam's arm, unable to hide the laughter from Adam. “I hate you.”

“Is there a reason why it looks so much _darker_ than the last time I saw you?” Kris lifts his finger and lightly traces it across the small beard on Adam's face. Adam bats his hand away playfully.

“I have to colour it, cos it's usually all... you know... ginger.”

Kris rolls over onto his back, the sheet slips away and he laughs until he can barely breathe.

“What's so funny? I _like_ my goatee.”

“I know you do, that's what makes it so much funnier.”

“You know what? That's it.” Adam throws the sheet off and it hits Kris in the face. When Kris has finally managed to scramble free all he sees is Adam's ass disappearing into the bathroom. He takes a moment to fully appreciate the view before getting up and following Adam.

Kris leans against the door frame and watches Adam rifle through his cabinets. “What are you doing, Adam?”

“I'm shaving.”

“Shaving what?” Kris steps into the room and opens a drawer to hand Adam a razor and shaving cream. He realises after he has asked the question just how stupid a question it was. But he knows Adam well enough now to not be surprised by any ideas he randomly gets in the middle of the night.

“You don't need to do that, Adam.”

“Yes I do. Every time you look at me you burst out laughing! You're supposed to think I'm hot!”

“Are you kidding me?” Kris rips the razor and shaving cream from Adam's hand and throws it on the floor. “Are you really that upset about this?”

“You tweet a picture with a goatee and everyone thinks you're adorable or hot! I have one and everyone thinks I look like a 70's porn star!”

Kris suppresses a laugh, concerned that his boyfriend is seriously hurt by the comments and laughter. “You don't look like a 70's porn star... who even said that?”

“Tommy...”

Kris does laugh at that. “Tommy is just jealous that he can't grow a real beard.” Kris grips onto Adam's hips and shifts him slightly, moving so he can get between Adam and the counter. “Also, I _do_ think you're hot. That should go without saying.”

Kris knows exactly how to distract Adam now, hell, even before he was aware of it he was distracting Adam. He is a pro at this. He holds back his giggles when he runs his fingers through the goatee, burying is face in Adam's chest and hoping the nips he gives Adam's skin cover up the laughter.

“I can't even grow a fucking beard without _everyone_ in the whole damn world having an opinion about it. You know my mom called me today to tell me that I looked like an even gayer version of George Michael. I'm getting this kind of abuse from my own mother!”

Kris can't hide the laughter, not when he knows Leila said that. “I'm sorry...” Kris holds up his hands. He stifles the laughter when he sees Adam turning right and then left, looking at the goatee above Kris's head.

“I do kind of miss your face.” Kris traces his fingers across Adam's eyelids, letting them fall closed, then he traces along Adam's nose and cheek. It's not that much of Adam's face that's covered up, but Kris still doesn't like the fact that he can't see all of him. He'll hide it behind the laughter and the jokes because, well, Adam does look kind of funny and also it's far easier than seeing the hurt expression on Adam's face when Kris says it gets harder every time they are apart. There is an easy and carefree mood to the situation right now, digging any deeper is likely to cause conversations that Kris just doesn't want to face.

“You do it.” Adam's eyes are thoughtful. He is reaching behind Kris to grab the razor, he leans in close when he reaches behind to turn on the facet. He presses his lips softly to Kris's and how is it that Kris forget that Adam had distractions of his own. Sometimes he kisses like this, deep and longing, there is a desperation and need to the kiss that he isn't going to let go until he has them both panting and wanting more. The razor falls out of Kris's hand, forgotten. He drops his hands from Adam's hips to push himself up onto the counter, he hears the water shut off and then Adam's hands are in his hair, deepening the kiss further.

–

They end up tangled together on the bathroom floor. It's not the first time. Adam has been snoozing in and out. Kris learned that Adam has the ability to fall asleep absolutely anywhere earlier on in their relationship. He disentangles himself from Adam as carefully as he can, their bodies stick together and protest at Kris's moving away. He grabs the forgotten razor from the floor and shaving cream from the counter. He smiles when he turns back to look at Adam, shaking the can and spraying some, okay far too much, on Adam's face. He leans back and smiles at his work.

“I think you planned this whole thing. Get me naked and vulnerable in the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah. _That was totally my plan all along_.”

“I'm onto you.” Adam opens one of his eyes and then the other when he spies the razor in Kris's hand. He sighs heavily and leans up to rest on his elbows. “Let's get this over with.”

Kris smiles wickedly and straddles Adam's waist. “It'll only hurt for a second, I promise.”


End file.
